This invention relates, in general, to heat dissipation, and more particularly, to heat dissipation for semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices used in high power applications such as, for example, industrial motor controls, power supplies, and electric vehicles require efficient thermal dissipation. One technique for providing efficient thermal dissipation uses a liquid cooling scheme wherein semiconductor devices are mounted onto a hollow heatsink through which a liquid flows. The heat generated by the semiconductor devices is conducted through the heatsink and into the flowing liquid, which is transported away from the semiconductor devices.
However, the heat distribution across the heatsink is non-uniform, wherein at least one of the semiconductor devices is typically at a much higher temperature than the other semiconductor devices. This non-uniform heat distribution accelerates thermal runaway problems and reduces the reliability of the semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient thermal dissipation technique that provides substantially uniform heat distribution between semiconductor devices mounted on a heat dissipating apparatus.